Una carta para Watson
by Lorena28
Summary: He tenido que revisar la historia por que tenia algunos fallos, creo que ahora esta bien. John Watson recibe una inesperada carta.
1. Chapter 1

Después de la vuelta de Sherlock y su falso suicidio, las cosas entre él y John ya no eran iguales. John había entendido por que lo hizo y lo había perdonado.

Sherlock era su mejor amigo, había aprendido a apreciarle con todo lo raro que era, los dos en varias ocasiones habían estado al borde de la muerte por culpa de proteger al otro. Pero lo del falso suicidio fue demasiado para él, desde que había entrado en la vida de Sherlock, sabía que sería el punto débil del detective, si alguien quería hacer año a Sherlock irían a por él, y Sherlock haría lo que fuera para protegerlo.

John no quería volver a pasar por eso, si tenía que alejarse de Sherlock para que ninguno volviera a correr peligro lo haría.

Le había encantado lo que vivió con Sherlock, esa adrenalina que sentía con el peligro y siempre las recordará, pero habían estado muy cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones y no quería seguir tentando a la suerte.

John acompañaba a Sherlock cuando necesitaba su opinión como médico, luego volvía a casa o se iba a dar un paseo por Londres, pero no se quedaba con Sherlock ya no. Cuando estaban en casa los dos, sus conversaciones no se extendían demasiado.

¿Mucho trabajo en la consulta? O ¿Qué tal el día?, le preguntaba Sherlock

¿Qué tal el caso?, ¿conseguiste resolverlo?, le preguntaba John sabiendo que a Sherlock le gustaba contarlo, sentirse importante, saber era el mejor, aunque eso John ya lo sabía.

Luego les gustaba tomarse una taza de te caliente, ambos en silencio sin decir nada más.

Sherlock parecía estar normal como siempre, notaba la distancia entre él y Watson, pero no quería darle mucha importancia, el hizo lo que hizo para protegerle y volvería a hacerlo, no se arrepentía de nada, solo de haber tenido que engañar a su único amigo, pero por suerte lo había perdonado.

Aunque no quería admitirlo notaba mucho la ausencia de John en los casos, notaba que sin él le faltaba algo, nunca antes le había importado estar solo, le gustaba no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida, pero con John era diferente, John le había dado seguridad, confianza, se sentía el mejor detective del mundo cuando John le felicitaba por sus deducciones o resolver el caso, sentía que con John podía ser el mismo, con el no tenía que ponerse la máscara de persona fría y sin corazón que era con los demás, John le había hecho sonreír de verdad, le había hecho interesarse por alguien más que no fuera el mismo, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por protegerle, porque sabía que mucha gente querría dañarle, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Cuando tuvo que hacer lo del falso suicidio sabía que las cosas podían cambiar pero no que John se alejaría de él. Este había seguido con su vida sin él, y ahora estaba más lejano que nunca.

A veces cree que no fue buena idea volver, que quizá hubiera sido mejor permanecer muerto, así John le recodaría como su amigo y guardaría mejores recuerdos de él.

Una tarde que ambos estaban en casa, Sherlock estaba con uno de sus experimentos de química, y John estaba leyendo un libro, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Chicos ¿puedo pasar?,- dijo la señora Hudson elevando la voz desde la puerta

Si pase señora Hudson,- dijo John dejando el libro en la mesita

John esta mañana, llego esta carta para ti,- dijo la señora entregándole un sobre.

Gracias Señora Hudson ahora mismo la leo,-dijo John con una sonrisa

Luego la mujer salió y John miro el sobre un poco nervioso. No esperaba la carta de nadie. Por un momento pensó que podría ser de su hermana que habría pasado algo pero algo que había impreso en el sobre le hizo ponerse tenso, empezaron a temblarle un poco las manos.

En el dorso del sobre por donde la carta se abre estaba impreso un escudo de armas, uno que John conocía demasiado bien.

Sherlock seguía con lo suyo aunque estaba atento a lo que estaba haciendo John, le noto nervioso, y algo en su cara cambio.

John poco a poco abrió el sobre temiendo lo que encontraría. Abrió la nota y leyó.

"_**Señor John Hamist Watson, medico y antiguo soldado de este regimiento, tiene que venir urgentemente a Afganistán, le necesitamos como medico en estos momentos, tenemos pocos hombres y usted era uno de los mejores, venga lo antes posible"**_

_** Teniente: Smith**_

No, no, no, otra vez no, ahora no,- dijo John elevando la voz y tapándose la cara con las manos.

Sherlock no sabía que era la carta, pero nunca había visto a John en ese estado de desesperación y angustia, se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba John.

Sherlock se agacho a recoger la carta que John había dejado caer al suelo. Y la leyó en voz baja.

Lo siento John, lo siento mucho,- dijo Sherlock apoyando una mano en el hombro de John, era lo único que podía decirle.

John no dijo nada se levantó sin mirarle ni decir nada y se fue directamente a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

Se sintió mal por John, después de todo lo que había pasado ahora tenía que volver. No sabía qué hacer así que se sentó en sillón, con la carta en las manos volviendo a leerla una y otra vez.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se oyeron fuertes golpes y ruidos en la habitación de John, Sherlock se levanto y subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de John, estaba ante la puerta, no sabía si entrar o no, aun se oirán estruendos dentro.

John, que ocurre,- dijo elevando un poco la voz

Vete déjame en paz, lárgate,- grito John con mucha rabia en la voz.

Sherlock esperó unos minutos, al poco tiempo los ruidos y golpes habían cesado, parece que había parado. Entonces Sherlock empujó la puerta para entrar lentamente no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse ni el estado de John.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, todo patas arriba, la cama volcada contra la pared, la mesita partida en dos, el armario también volcado con las puertas arrancadas, y algunos agujeros en la pared, seguramente de los puñetazos de John, esa habitación reflejaba la ira de un hombre en todo su esplendor.

Con todo ese desorden al principio no vio donde estaba John, le busco con la mirada y estaba sentado en un rincón, en el suelo, agarrando las rodillas contra el pecho y el rostro oculto en sus brazos.

Porque me hacen esto, porqué, ahora que por fin había conseguido superar todo aquello, que pon fin mis pesadillas se habían ido, y mi vida estaba tranquila,- hablo John.

Sherlock se acerco muy despacio, mientras le escuchaba, no sabía si John estaba hablando con él, o simplemente pensaba en voz alta.

John levanto la vista hacia Sherlock, este vio algo que nunca creyó ver en su amigo, lagrimas cayendo de esos ojos azules. Sherlock sintió algo romperse, estremecerse dentro de él, por primera vez en su vida no supo qué hacer, nunca había tenido una situación como esta, no sabía consolar, se acercó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas al lado de John, este seguía mirándole como perdido en sus ojos, Sherlock le acarició la mejilla secándole las lagrimas. Este se enderezó un poco y ambos se abrazaron.

John lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese abrazo.

Gracias Sherlock,-fue lo único que dijo John.

Luego se separaron suavemente, ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo.

¿Tienes que ir no?,-preguntó Sherlock

Si, no puedo negarme, y menos cuando es urgente,- dijo John algo más tranquilo

¿No pueden llamar a otros médicos?,- quiso saber Sherlock

Seguramente ya han avisado a otros antes que a mí, no creo que sea el único al que hayan llamado,-añadió John.

Bueno la carta dice que eras uno de los mejores, desde luego han elegido muy bien,-dijo Sherlock mirando a John.

A veces preferiría no serlo, no pensé que fueran a llamarme después de tanto tiempo,- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

Al menos no tienes que ir la guerra, solo tienes que atender a los heridos,-dijo Sherlock

John lo miro fijamente.

Como se nota que nunca has estado en un sitio así, es igual o más peligroso aun que estar en la misma guerra. Los médicos no vamos armados, no tenemos como defendernos, y somos un blanco demasiado fácil, si ellos quieren acabar con los enemigos…,- dijo John sin terminar.

Solo tienen que matar a los médicos que son los que les curan y les mantienen con vida,- continuó Sherlock.

Bueno, será mejor que me prepare, menos mal que aun guardo mi uniforme de médico militar, tengo que estar allí lo antes posible,-dijo John levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

Sherlock salió detrás de él.

Sabía que aun conservabas el uniforme, pero me gustaría saber porqué aun lo conservas-comento Sherlock, sentándose en su sillón de siempre.

Muchas veces he querido deshacerme de él, por los malos recuerdos que me trae, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda de lo que superado, y lo que he conseguido, es un recordatorio de dolor pero también de superación, por eso aun lo guardo,-le contó John mientras salía al pasillo.

Vuelvo enseguida,-dijo John saliendo por la puerta.

Fue a buscar a la Señora Hudson y toco el timbre de su puerta. Ella abrió al poco rato.

John, ¿ocurre algo?,-dijo ella algo preocupada.

No, no se preocupes, vengo a pedirle lo que le di cuando me mude aquí, algo que le pedí que me guardara,-dijo John.

Ella lo pensó un momento y entonces lo recordó, fue hasta un armario y saco un uniforme militar que estaba tapado con plástico para que no se estropeara, y se lo entregó, con la mirada preocupada.

No me digas que esa carta era… comento ella sin terminar la frase.

Sí, me temo que si, requieren mis servicios como médico militar y tengo que irme enseguida,-dijo John.

Lo siento mucho por ti hijo, espero que todo salga bien y puedas volver pronto,-dijo la señora Hudson con tristeza en la voz y acariciando el rostro de John.

Yo también lo espero,-contesto John

Subió al piso y fue hasta su habitación y se dispuso a ordenarla lo mejor que podía

Sherlock estuvo un rato sentado en el sofá, oyendo algunos ruidos en la habitación de John, y supo que estaba arreglando el cuarto, al poco rato todo se quedo en silencio. Sherlock subió y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta le vio haciendo una mochila bastante grande, John parecía muy tranquilo, aunque John siempre sabia mantener la calma aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de estallar, John le miro unos momentos, iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo y continuó preparando todo, cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y fue hasta la puerta principal cogiendo la chaqueta.

Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito estar solo un rato, no tardaré,-dijo John saliendo por la puerta

Sherlock se quedo unos momentos mirando a la puerta que se había cerrado tras John, no dijo nada porque sabía que John querría estar solo en esos momentos, pero le hubiera gustado acompañarle, sabía que esos momentos eran duros para él, John le conocía muy bien no siempre necesitaban hablar, solo con la mirada o un gesto bastaba.

Todo eso era extraño para él, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de volver a quedarse solo, de que su único amigo y compañero tendría que volver al lugar que tanto le había costado olvidar, se sentía como un tonto, no sabía que decirle o como actuar en esos momento frente a John.

Hace poco empezó a sentir algo extraño hacia su amigo, le había costado admitirlo pero apreciaba mucho a John, su compañía había pasado de ser agradable, a ser indispensable, y estas últimas semanas que John ya no le acompañaba había notado mucho su ausencia.

Mientras John que andaba cerca del barrio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Le daba pena irse y dejar solo a Sherlock, aunque ahora estuvieran algo separados, siempre habían estado muy unidos, se tenían el uno al otro para lo que fuera, al principio le costó acostumbrarse al a forma de ser de Sherlock, pero en poco tiempo llego a conocerle mejor que nadie, y se ganó la confianza de este, en la intimidad del hogar el detective era un poco más humano, seguía siendo frio pero no como con el resto de las personas.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco más, Sherlock se portaba mucho mejor con él que con los demás, a los demás les daba las mismas contestaciones frías de siempre, pero con John era diferente, alguna vez que había ido con él, mientras examinaba el cadáver, Sherlock estaba muy pendiente de él, notaba sus ojos clavádos en su persona, y otras veces era John el que se quedaba mirándole, a John seguía fascinándole cuando hacia todas esas deducciones que a nadie se le habrían ocurrido, le encantaba escucharle.

Pensaba en esto, mientras volvía a casa.

Entró en casa dejando el abrigo en el perchero, entro hasta el salón, y vio a Sherlock sentado en el sillón grande con la cabeza hacia atrás, John pensó que estaba dormido por que se le veía muy tranquilo. John no quiso molestarle.

John fue hasta la cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, en la calle hacia mucho frio esa noche. Aunque no sabía si su compañero querría, preparo otra taza. Fue hasta el salón puso la taza en la mesa, y se sentó muy despacio al lado de Sherlock.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sintiendo el peso de John y el dulce olor a chocolate caliente y cogiendo la taza entre las manos volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

¿Te importa que ponga la tele un rato?,-preguntó John mirando a su amigo.

No, ponla si quieres, aunque no creo que haya nada de interés,-comento Sherlock

De interés para ti lo dudo, pero yo prefiero ver algo en la tele que estar mirando para la pared sin hacer nada,-dijo John levantándose para coger el mando de la tele.

Estuvo un rato haciendo zapping, hasta que encontró una película que le había parecido interesante.

Estuvieron todo el rato en silencio, a John le dio por mirar a su compañero y estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados.

John no le dijo nada porque siempre que sugería irse a la cama, este le decía que no tenía sueño o que dormir era una pérdida de tiempo.

Así que siguió viendo la película. Quiso ponerse más cómodo y se tumbó en el sofá, aunque con las piernas fuera para no molestar a Sherlock.

Poco a poco empezó a entrarle el sueño, cerró los ojos un rato, entonces notó algo pesado a su lado en el sofá, abrió los ojos y vio a Sherlock acurrucado a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre el vientre de John, y el resto del cuerpo en la parte de sofá que quedaba.

Si estas incomodo me quito,-dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

No, no me molestas, aunque estaríamos mucho mejor en nuestras camas, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme-comento John.

John se acomodó bien en el sofá, y Sherlock a su lado, ya que iban a estar en el sofá por lo menos que fuera lo más cómodo posible.

John tenía una mano al lado de su cadera y la otra como no tenia sitio en el sofá para apoyarla, la puso encima del hombro de Sherlock, se quedó mirando a los rizos negros de Sherlock y empezó jugando con algunos rizos de la nuca.

Sherlock experimentaba esos gestos de John, su mano era cálida, nunca había dejado que nadie le tocara el pelo, solo su madre lo hacía, sintió algo de nostalgia al sentir los dedos de John jugar con su pelo, solo cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa sensación, de calma y bienestar, que sentía al lado de John.

Mientras John seguía viendo la tele, poco a poco iba metiendo más la mano entre los rizos de su compañero, pasando de ser juegos con los dedos a caricias entre el pelo.

Ambos lo disfrutaban, John el tacto de los rizos y el pelo entre sus dedos, Sherlock el masaje y caricias que sentía, no había recordado lo mucho que le gustaba que le anduvieran en el pelo.

Sherlock se fue quedando dormido, John tenia sueño pero no quería ir a la cama, tenía miedo de que las pesadillas volvieran, después de esa carta, no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que pronto volvería a ver todo aquello, además de que estaba muy bien en ese momento acariciando el pelo de Sherlock mientras dormía abrazado a él.

Así amaneció lo dos dormidos en el sofá, Sherlock con la cabeza en el vientre de John y un brazo alrededor de su cintura y John con una mano en su pecho y otra en la cabellera de Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

John se despertó poco a poco, sintiendo un ligero peso en su vientre, y recordó que Sherlock había dormido a su lado. Por suerte pudo dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas ni malos sueños, había dormir mejor que nunca, tenía que admitir que la compañía de Sherlock había sido muy agradable.

Miró el reloj en la pared, eran las 10 de la mañana, quiso levantarse y empezar a prepararse para marchar, no quería prolongarlo más tiempo, cuanto antes se fuera antes volvería a casa, al menos eso esperaba.

Sherlock,… sherlock,- dijo moviéndole un poco,- ¿estás despierto?

No recibió respuesta, muy despacio fue moviéndose hasta salirse del sofá y dejar a Sherlock en su lugar para que pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Se duchó, se lavó el pelo, se afeitó, estando en la habitación, iba a ponerse la ropa militar, pero prefirió vestirse informal y ponerse el traje cuando llegase a su destino, tenía que pasar por la consulta a por las cosas.

Cuando bajó vio a Sherlock levantado y en la cocina haciendo algo de café.

Buenos días Sherlock, pensé que seguirías dormido,- comento John, sentándose en la mesa.

Acabo de despertar, además, se que te vas hoy,- dijo acercándose con las dos tazas y dándole una a John.

John bajó la cabeza, con la mirada triste, había llegado el momento de separarse.

Sí, tengo que irme, me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, pero es mi deber y tengo que cumplir.

Ahora que lo pienso no se lo has dicho a nadie, salvo yo y la señora Hudson, ¿quieres que se lo diga a alguien más?.

No te preocupes antes de marchar tengo que ir por a la consulta a por la bata y los instrumentos. Solo se lo contare a la gente de confianza y los que me importan, Sarah, Molly y Greg, los demás ya lo sabéis,-comentó John.

John quedó en silencio un momento, observo la mano de Sherlock en la mesa, y sin pensarlo la agarró con su mano y miro a Sherlock a los ojos.

Prométeme algo mientras yo no esté aquí,-dijo John-, no te expongas a peligros sin necesidad, se que tu trabajo es así pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Sherlock le miro apenado, y le devolvió el agarre de la mano a John, algo sorprendido.

Quiero que me prometas lo mismo, tú eres el que se va lejos de aquí, a un lugar mucho más peligroso que este, no sabré de ti en un tiempo, no sabré si estás vivo o no,-dijo Sherlock alzando la voz visiblemente preocupado.

Hagamos una promesa, yo me mantendré vivo si tu también lo haces, tendré cuidado si tu lo tienes, hasta que volvamos a vernos,-terminó diciendo John sin soltar la mano de Sherlock.

Acepto esa promesa, por que se que ambos haremos lo que sea por cumplirla, porque somos muy testarudos,-dijo Sherlock con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Porque somos amigos, y porque no podremos cuidar el uno del otro por un tiempo, esta vez no podremos protegernos como ya hemos hecho antes, ahora estaremos solos cada uno en su mundo,-dijo John apenado.

Escríbeme si puedes, aunque sea solo una frase, así sabré que sigues vivo, yo también lo haré-dijo Sherlock.

No creo que vengas a despedirme cuando coja el avión, sé que no te gustan esas cosas, por eso será mejor que nos despidamos aquí y ahora, luego iré a visitar a la señora Hudson, paso por la clínica y de ahí al aeropuerto.

Es cierto no me gustan esas cosas, pero eres mi mejor amigo y compañero, así que me gustaría acompañarte hasta el final,- añadió Sherlock.

Se quedaron unos segundos sentados mirándose aun con las manos agarradas, parecían no sentir prisa por separarlas. Finalmente John soltó la mano de su compañero y se levantó para dejar las tazas en el fregadero.

Pues si quieres venirte conmigo ya puedes vestirte rápido, mientras voy a despedirme de la señora Hudson, te espero en la puerta de la calle dentro de 15 minutos.

Sherlock se levantó y fue a su cuarto para empezar a vestirse, John cogió su abrigo y bajo hasta donde Hudson.

Toco a la puerta y esta le abrió enseguida.

Vengo a despedirme Señora Hudson, tengo que recoger unas cosas antes y cogeré el avión dentro de unas horas,-dijo sonriéndola.

Espero que todo te vaya bien y puedas volver pronto con nosotros, voy a estar muy preocupada por ti, cuídate mucho allá hijo,-dijo la señora dándole un abrazo a John.

Cuando John llego a la puerta de entrada, Sherlock ya estaba esperándole, con su abrigo negro y su bufanda azul, y esos rizos color negro que tanto le gustaban.

Sherlock una cosa más que pedirte, cuando te escriba, deja que lea las cartas la señora Hudson, para que vea que estoy bien, así se quedará más tranquila,-comento John mirando a Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se fueron caminando hacia la clínica, que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

En la clínica John recogió su bata blanca y los instrumentos de medicina y cirugía.

Iban por los pasillos hasta una consulta cerca de la suya, y llamo a la puerta.

Sara, ¿puedo pasar?,-pregunto John desde la puerta

Si claro pasa ahora no hay nadie,- dijo una voz desde dentro.

Entraron en la consulta, y John se lo conto todo brevemente.

Siento mucho que tengas que volver a ir otra vez, espero que todo te vaya bien y vuelvas pronto sano y salvo,-dijo Sara, dándole un abrazo a John, visiblemente preocupada.

Yo también lo siento, pero no puedo negarme, espero volver lo antes posible, a propósito ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Molly?,-preguntó John

Conociéndola seguro que está examinando a algún cadáver, o analizando algo en el laboratorio,-comento Sherlock.

Si ahora mismo está en el laboratorio, le pedí que me analizara unas muestras que le pedí hace un rato, seguro que aun sigue allí,-dijo Sara.

Gracias Sara y hasta pronto,-dijo John, dándola un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Cuídate mucho John,- dijo antes de que se fueran por la puerta.

Fueron hacia el laboratorio y allí estaba Molly.

Tan trabajadora como siempre,-dijo John acercándose a ella.

Hola chicos, si aquí estoy analizando unas muestras, ¿ocurre algo?,-dijo Molly.

Tengo que volver a Afganistán como médico militar, así que vengo a despedirme, no quiero que te preocupes por mi estaré bien,-comento John

Molly se quedo un momento callada, no se esperaba algo así, y observo el rostro de Sherlock, ella le notaba triste, aunque él no quisiera mostrarlo.

Solamente se acercó a John y le dio un abrazo.

Sé que volverás sano y salvo, tu eres una persona muy fuerte, y tienes unos nervios de acero, lo que espero es que vuelvas pronto por Sherlock,- añadió Molly al oído de John, para solo él la oyera.

John la devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

Vigílamelo mientras yo estoy fuera, con el nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, gracias Molly, espero verte pronto,- dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Sherlock no pudo oír todo lo que decían, pero no dijo nada. Al salir de la clínica, llamaron a un taxi.

El taxi metió el equipaje y puso rumbo al aeropuerto.


End file.
